Two Monsters Join Together
by animewriter000
Summary: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow? PAUSED
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Natsu POV:<strong>**

It's been awhile now... It's actually been 4 weeks since we all were free, since the day I find out we have been 'frozen' for 7 years. Since the day our guild was known as the weakest. But now, our entire guild was filled again. I thought nothing would surprise me anymore. And yet It felt so weird. I mean I was just walking alone since Lucy and the others wanted some alone time. Those jerks! Happy was hanging out with Carla and Wendy while I was stuck here doing boring stuff. Then I noticed a man with a straw hat and raven messy hair. "Oi! You alright!" I yelled but the man didn't reply. So I decided to go up to him. He had a scar under his right eye and he seemed to be sleeping. His smell was a bit weird as if he wasn't from here. The man finally then woke up as he glanced at me strangely. "Where am I" he groaned as he rubbed his head. I didn't know what to say at first. Then the man quickly jumped up as he turned around. "Where's my crew?! What did you do to them" he asked as he glared. "What are you talking about?! I only saw you" I said with an eye roll. "I remember sailing off with them but a whirlpool came and I woke up here" he muttered. "Whirlpool? Listen...I don't know who you are or why you were lying here. But-" I was cut off. "Who are you anyways" the man asked. "I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" I said proudly. "Fairy...tail? Is that food? Can I eat it" the man asked tilting his head. "Oi! Don't be so disrespectful! You bastard" I said angrily. This guy can't be serious! I mean Fairy Tail is well known around here. I did noticed, that when he woke up ,how his eyes turned a bit frantic like he didn't know where he was. "But I really don't know" the man protested with a pout as I sighed. Maybe he was that dense... "What's your name, straw hat" I questioned. "The name is Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of the Straw Hats" Luffy said determinedly. "Okay but why call it straw hat... oh never mind" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Hey listen, maybe Gramps have seen your...crew...or guild or whatever" I said with a nod. Luffy eyes widened with happiness. "Really?! Let's go" he said proudly as I began to run toward Fairy Tail alongside Luffy. After the two of us talked and had a bit of misunderstanding, I somehow knew he wasn't the kind of guy to lie. I mean really... I bet he can't even lie to save his own life! So I decided to take him to Gramps to help him. As we ran, I did notice how fast he was going as if by instinct. Who was this guy? There was no whirlpools in or near the area expect the harbor but still. As we finally stopped at the building, I was about to open the door when straw hat kicked the door down. "That's my job!" I protested with a pout as I walked in after Luffy. "Awesome! This place looks so cool!" straw hat said as he glanced everywhere, his eyes shined like stars. I sweatdropped with a laugh. "I like you already bro" I said with a grin. "Oi! Natsu! Who's that" Max asked as I shrugged. "I think his name is Luffy but other then that, I have no clue who he is" I said meekly. "Idiot! Don't bring a stranger into the guild if you don't know where's he's from" Macao scolded. I grinned. "Sorry sorry" I said not feeling sorry at all. "So this is Fairy Tail?" straw hat asked curiously. I nodded. "Yeah" I replied with ease. "Your crew is huge, Natsu!" Luffy said with a grin. "Yeah it sure is... Anyways, let me introduce you to gramps" I said as I walked toward the bar. "Natsu, who's this" Cana asked drinking her fifth barrel. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The soon to be pirate king!" Luffy said determinedly. "Pirate king? What the hell is that" I asked curiously. "Wow, for a pirate... you sure aren't bright in the head" Luffy said with a chuckle. "OI!" I protested. Luffy laughed as he grinned. "The pirate king is the man who has the most freedom over the seas" Luffy exclaimed. I nodded.

"Hey Cana, where's gramps" I asked glancing at her. "He's off at the Magic Council again" she replied with ease. I nodded with a frown. "Luffy. gramps is gone for a while so mind staying here" I asked. Luffy nodded happily. "Of course! But I may sad that I just got back with the others and now we all seperated again" he groaned with a pout. "What do you mean" I asked. Luffy was about to answer when we both heard an explosion outside. "Fight?!" the two of us both asked standing up quickly. "There goes Natsu again" Mirajane said sweetly as the two of us ran off. "Along with that Monkey character fellow" Cana replied with a sigh. "Their both mens!" Elfman declared loudly. As the two of us stopped, my eyes widened. "Wendy! Happy!" I yelled in surprise and anger. There standing was a dark guild and in their hands was a tied up injured Wendy and a wounded Happy along with Carla who was bleeding. "You-you Bastards!" I screamed as my hands lite aflame. To which Luffy seemed shocked, maybe he's just a normal human. "A-ace..." Luffy mumbled lowly before turning his attention to the dark guild. "You messed with the wrong guild" I said coldly. "Oh? Did we? I doubt it! We are the best dark guild around (lies!) named Dark Feather! Your just a low guild now. Without any strong mages. Your nothing" one sneered. "Do you know who I am?" I questioned. "WHo" they replied still cocky. "I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" I said before charging forward at the surprised guild. "I-i-impossible! You were suppose to be d-" they were cut off as I screamed "Fire Dragon Roar".


	3. Chapter 3

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy POV<strong>

My eyes widened as I saw Natsu using fire as his power. The first thing popped in my head, he was a devil fruit user. But how did he get Ace's fruit?! It shocked me sadly as memories formed in my head. I felt weak and pathetic then it arose to anger. How dare a stranger touch Ace's fruit! But before I could say anything, Natsu attacked the dark guild due to hurting his friends. Could this mean that he's a good guy? Or...a bad guy? Ugh! Thinking hurts so bad! I thought I should help him out as I grinned. "Gomu Gomu... Bazooka!" I yelled as both my hands flew backwards and slammed into them. "What-what is he?!" one cried out. "What type of magic is that, Luffy?! That was awesome!" Natsu said grinning. "Magic? I think you mean devil fruit! I ate the gomu gomu fruit and now i'm a rubberman" I explained. "Amazing!" Natsu said before turning his attention back to the guild. "Now...I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALL UP FOR HURTING WENDY, HAPPY, AND CARLA!" Natsu yelled as he balled his fists tightly. "Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu yelled as he ran and grabbed one by their head and then set them on fire before throwin them at the others. After a few more blows, we completely defeated the entire guild. "Damn...I'm starving" Natsu said wiping his mouth as he quickly ran to the others. "Hey are you okay" I asked kneeling down to the others. "We're fine. Thank yo-" Happy was cut off. "Awesome! A talking cat" I said with my eyes shining like stars. Natsu stood up. "Lets get you guys back to the guild" Natsu said determinedly. "Aye sir" Happy said weakly as Natsu carried Happy and Wendy while I carried the white cat with clothes and wings. "This is Wendy, her exceed Carla and my exceed Happy" Natsu introduced. "Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy! The captain of the straw hats" I said with a wide grin. There's a lot of introductions aren't there. As we reached the guild again, Natsu kicked the door open. "Mirajane! We need to take these three into the infamary" Natsu yelled. I nodded in agreement. These three don't look so good. I frowned. What if my crew was hurt too?! I have to get back to them soon! Then I heard a familar chuckle and then a bubbly giggle. I turned quickly seeing Robin talking to a girl with blue hair and was short carrying a book. "I haven't read that book before" Robin said amused. "Robin!" I yelled grinning. "Oh Luffy" Robin said smiling as she turned to see me. "You know her, Levy" Natsu asked. Levy the girl nodded quickly. "I met her at the libary and she wanted me to bring her here" she exclaimed. Then Natsu perked up. "I know that smell anywhere! Lucy's back!" Natsu said grinning as he stood up. Maybe Lucy had a friend with her too! "Let's go check it out, Robin" I said grinning. "Alright, captain-san" robin said standing as we all ran off out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways comment below for any suggestions! I think due to my busy schedule, im going to write a chapter every week or two every week! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes before: <em>

**SANJI POV**

I woke up dangling from a tree. Like always, the first thing I did was take a cigeratte out and put it in my mouth. "I hope Nami-swan and Robin-chan are okay. But where am I exacaly..." I grumbled as I jumped down landing on the ground. I put my hands into my pocket as I began to walk around. "Oi anyone here" I yelled as I walked into a town. "Hey a bar. That's usually where that moss head is" I grumbled under my breath. I kicked the door open as there were tons of people. "Oi! Don't go kicknig down people's doors! You bastard" one yelled angrilly as he stood up. "LADIESSSSSSS!" I swooned as I noticed a lot of hot babes. I turned all wormy as I walked toward them. Completely forgetting/ignoring the man. "Oi! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled as he said some words I didn't seem to care about. But the next thing I knew, I almost got by shadows. But I managed to dodge as the girls squealed in joy at that man. My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oi Oi now don't just take my spotlight" I said as I took out the cigeratte. "Now...I'm mad" I said as I charged forward. After awhie, I walked out of the guild/bar. "Damn devil fruits" I grumbled not knowing it was magic. As I continued to walk, my eyes filled with hearts as I saw a young lady. She had blonde shiny hair with deep brown eyes. Just my type of ladies! I ran after her. "Oi! Hello, my lovely beautiful lady" I mused kissing her hand. "Oh great. Yet another pervert" the female groaned as she pulled her hand away. She smiled nervously. "Hi" she replied meekly before turning to leave when I straightened up. "_Now's not the time to flirt. I have to find Luffy and the others"._ "Oh miss, do you know where I can find some certain people who usually causes a lot of damage and is a complete dense naive moron" I asked calmly. "Oh? I actually do know some" the female said stopping as she grinned. "Follow me!" she suggested as she grabbed my arm, making me swoon over her more. "What's your name, m'lady" I asked romantically. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla. Wizard of Fairy Tail" she said proudly showing off her pink tattoo. _"A pirate crew? Oh how sad. She was so beautiful" I thought sadly. _"Oh, well I am Sanji. Member of the straw hats" I introduced with a bow as I grinned at her. She nodded. "I never heard of that before" she said honestly. _"Never heard of us?! How shocking... with all the damage we have done to the New World" he thought. _"Anyways this is it" Lucy said as she pointed to the huge building far off. "Thank you, Luccccyyyyy-sannnnnn" I said swooning her once again. Then the two of us stopped, hearing a loud male voice. As he ran up, my lovely Lucy was happy and they began to talk. "And who is this" I asked rudely. "I'm Natsu" the pink haired man introduced. "Mhmmm and...ROBIN-CHANNNNNNNNNN and Luffy!" I yelled seeing the two running up. "Oi! Sanji! I found you!" Luffy yelled with a grin. "Hello cook-san" Robin said with a nod as they all stopped. "Minnas, this is Robin and Sanji, Two of my crewmates" Luffy said grinning. "How did you know I was looking for Luffy" I asked Lucy. "Actuallyyyy I was thinking of Natsu when you described who you wanted" Lucy admitted with a grin as Natsu pouted, not understanding. "Now we need to find Nami, Franky, Zo-" Luffy was cut off as an explosion happened and some trees fell down. "I think we found him" I said putting another cigeratte into my mouth. "Damnnnn he must be strong! Can I fight him!" Natsu asked grinning. "oh great. Another guy who loves to fight" I groaned. "Natsu!" Lucy said sighing as she smiled. "Lets go!" Luffy said brightly. Natsu nodded. Off to find another member.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways comment below for any suggestions! I think due to my busy schedule, im going to write a chapter every week or two every week! Thanks!**

**Well how was it XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>A few mins ago:<em>

**ZORO POV**

When I woke up, I stared up at the blue sky. "Where am I" I said with a sigh as I glanced around. "Oi, anyone around" I asked loudly as I sat up. "Luffy?!" I yelled as I stood up and held my swords when I heard noises. "Oi if this is you, shitty cook, I will cut you" I warned as I then frowned. There was no response except for the wind blowing around. That's when I heard a noise. "Is that you, greedy witch" I asked with annoyance when no one responded. "Damn it. I warned you" I said coldly as I then slashed my swords at the location where the sounds were coming from. I then charged forward as I slashed down at the person but then a sword appeared in the person's hand as she deflected it. I jumped backwards as I stared at her. "Oh? An enemy the woman asked calmly. "Where is my friends" I demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about and I do not care. If you attacked, it meant you are looking for a fight. Am I right" the woman asked as she stood up. I smirked as I put my three swords into position. "If you won't tell me. I will just have to make you" I replied calmly as we both charged. We slashed and cut rapidly as we made explosions. Finally we both jumped apart.

I stood there, a bit shocked. This woman was strong, no doubt about it. "Who are you" I questioned alerted in case she knew where everyone was. "Oh? I am Erza Scarlet" the woman said as she turned around as light flashed. I quickly covered my eyes as I tightened my grip on my sword. As the lights dimmed away, Erza was in another armor that came with a blue skirt. I frowned in confusion as I stared at her. How can she change so quickly? I shrugged it off as I put my swords back into their rightful spots. "May I ask what is you name and why did you attack me" she questioned as her eyes were narrowed and dangerous. I could see the deadly aura surrounding her. "Me? I am Zoro" I replied as meekly as possible. I can't tell her my idenity, she may be a pirate hunter. "Oh? No last name? Just plain old Zoro, eh" Erza asked as we stared at each other for a long time. "That's right. I don't see the reason for saying my full name to a stranger" I replied calmly. Erza nodded. "I guess you are correct in that" she said with a nod before raising her sword. "Now answer my question. Why did you attack" she said coldly.

I was about to answer when I heard a familar voice along with some annoying ones. "ZOROOOOO!" Luffy yelled as he grinned wide while the shitty cook said "marimo" before gushing over the new woman. Erza stared at them all in confusion. "Swordsman-san" Robin greeted with a smile and a nod. "Luffy. Robin. Shitty cook" I greeted with a nod. At least now I know they're all safe and sadly that shitty cook is too. "Erza?!" a pink haired man greeted with a childish grin similar to Luffy's. "Ah Natsu...Im guessing these are your friends" Erza asked. Natsu grinned as he nodded. "Yeah!" he said with a nod. After all of us talked, I sighed. "So now we're missing our doctor, sniper, navigator, carpenter, and musican" I asked. "Yep! That's basically it" Luffy said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami POV<strong>

I groaned softly as I woke up inside a cell. "W-where am I" I asked softly before sitting up. "What's going on" I demanded as I grabbed the bars. "Dammit! If Luffy finds out about this, you will wish you never messed with me" I yelled out as I saw a guard coming. "Oh be quiet" the guard said walking past. _Marines?! How did they get me?! Is everyone else alright?! How did this even happen?! I thought nervously. _"They didn't get you, miss Nami" a voice said which sounded almost like a snake. "Who's there" I asked alerted as I stared at the cell in front of me. "I am only a man who is read thoughts. That cell of yours was empty until you suddenly appeared" the man explained. I frowned. "Suddenly appear? That's impossible" I protested as I stared at him. He had spiky red hair with weird looking clothes on. "I am Cobra" the man said with a sigh. "I can read your thoughts. I am not lying to you. I can hear everything" he mused creepily. "You're a total complete weirdo" I said as I shivered slightly. "Luffy and the others will definetly come and save me. No doubt about it" I said determinedly. Cobra scoffed. "Sure he will. That captain of yours sure sounds weak and pathetic" he said with a smirk. I kept silent. _Please Hurry Up Luffy._

* * *

><p><strong>Well sorry it took so long for me to update but Christmas Break was a busy one for meh XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>After a long time, everyone have finally met up with each other...<em>

**_Luffy POV_**

"SHishishishi I'm glad everyone is here" I said smiling wide as I sat on a chair inside the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone sighed.

"Damn you Luffy...Do you even know how we are going to be able to get out of here" Nami scolded as she crossed her arms and glared at her captain in annoyance.

"Nope! But that doesn't mean that we can't! Plus I know we have to get back. That's because if I don't then how can I be pirate king" I said smilng wide. "Is that the only thing on your mind" Sanji asked sighing.

"Nope! Food is too" I said back.

Sanji facepalmed. 'Why do I even bother asking" he grumbled. Zoro opened his eyes.

"Tsk, shut up shitty cook" he grumbled sleepily. Sanji glared angrily.

"What the hell did you fucking say, you damn swordsman" he said angrily. Nami sighed.

"Does those two fight all the time" Lucy asked smiling nervously.

"Yeah they do" Nami replied with a sigh.

Natsu laughed. "Those two reminds me of someone" he said blinking. Lucy smiled slightly.

"Like you and Gray" Erza questioned.

"What? Don't be r-" Gray was cut off.

"Actually almost everyone is Natsu's rival, Erza. I mean he fights with Laxus, Gajeel, Gray..." Lucy continued to say as Natsu grinned wide.

"I like to fight strong people" he said. He then heard Usopp bragging as he grinned wide. "Oi Usopp! Fight me" He said loudly.

Usopp paled. "Y-you fig-fight me?! Oh no...I can't fight... I have I-Can't-Fight-Anyone-Sickness" Usopp said gasping as he faked coughed.

Natsu blinked. "Really?! Is that contagious" he asked as Usopp nodded as Natsu scotted away.

"Is he seriously that gullible" Nami asked sighing as Lucy and Erza both nodded sadly. I grinned wide as I and Natsu began to walk.

"Everyone!" Romeo yelled as he ran in. Natsu stopped as he grew serious seeing Romeo hurt as he winced. "...I- there's a lot of people asking for a man named Straw Hat...They..." Romeo stopped as he fell to the ground unconsious.

"Romeo!" Natsu yelled as he ran toward him. My eyes widened.

"What? What's going on" I asked standing up as I narrowed my eyes in anger. Someone got hurt because of him. _"Ace..." I thought sadly. _I ran out of the guild quickly as I ran toward the explosion. "Luffy!" Usopp yelled as he frowned deeply.

Zoro sighed. "That damn captain" he said as he ran after his captain while Sanji followed. Erza narrowed her eyes as she ran after them. "Anyone who hurt my nakamas will pay" she said as she requipped. Natsu set Romeo down at the infirmary as he stood up. His hair covering his eyes as he balled his fists tightly in anger.

"...Romeo...I will make sure those people will pay" he said enraged as he turned and walked out as he ran off too.

Mt eyes widened as I stopped, panting softly.

"Straw hat" Smoker said as he turned to face me. My eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have to hurt people" I protested as I swung my fist.

"Hurt people? What are you talking about, Straw hat? I just got here" Smoker said as he grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. I hit the ground as I glared. My arm turned black and hard as I glared.

"Gomu..gomu..no...Pistol" I yelled as I smashed my fist into Smoker hard as Smoker eyes widened in surprise.

"Haki" he asked wiping the blood off his mouth as he jumped back. I smirked.

"Yep" I boasted happily as I got ready for another hit when I felt fire go fast past me. My eyes widened as I turned to see Natsu and everyone else.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as Smoker dodged.

"Devil fruit? Fire fruit" Smoker asked as he glanced at Natsu. Natsu eyes were narrowed in anger as he stood there. "Kid, where did you get that power" Smoker asked glaring. Natsu glared

"What are you talking about? I'm a dragon slayer. Igneel taught me" Natsu said as he sighed. He then glared. "I will make you regret hurting Romeo! Fire dragon iron fist" He yelled as he ran toward Smoker.

"Dragon slayer" Smoker questioned as he got hit. He coughed out blood as his cigerate fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well sorry it took so long for me to update. Remember I will update every one or two weeks on Wednesday! Sorry it was short and sucky today :(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu POV<em>**

I stood my ground as I stared at the man in front of me. My eyes narrowed as the only thing on my mind was to kick this guy's ass for hurting his nakama. "You bastard will wish you have never messed with Fairy Tail!" I yelled as my fist ignited into flames again.

"What is Fairy Tail? If I never heard of it, that usually means it's not that strong" the man said as he sighed and put in another cigeratte. He turned away from Luffy as he eyed me.

"Smokey, this is Natsu Dragneel!" Luffy introduced with a grin as if this man was a friend. The man scowled in disgust at Luffy. That answered my question, this man absolutely not a friend.

"Tsk Straw hat, haven't I told you before? We are not friends!" the man who is known as I guess, Smokey said. I laughed as I smirked.

"Tiime for the smoke to meet the flames" I said as I then ran toward the man. "Fire Dragon's sword horn!" I yelled as I light my entire body ablaze and then headbutts the man at high speed. Smokey coughed out blood as he backed away.

"How is that possible? Are you using haki?" Smokey asked angrily as his arm began to look smokey... ironic isn't it? I smirked.

"Whatever this haki is. I am the pro at it" I said proudly.

"This idiot seriously has no idea, does he" Nami asked sighing. Lucy nodded sadly.

"Aye sir!" Happy said nodding with a grin. Erza frowned as she watched in silence as everyone stared amazed.

Luffy pouted. "Not fair! I wanna fight Smokey, Natsuuuuuu" he groaned as he glared. I glared back.

"NO way! This moron is mine!" I said back as the two of us got into an argument.

"Oi! Knock it off!" Erza and Nami both yelled as they smacked the two monsters in the head.

"A-aye Erza" I groaned while Luffy pouted and clutched his head.

"Now can I go back to kicking his ass for hurting our nakamas" I asked as I stood up. Erza nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about? Like I said before, I had nothing to do with hurting those bystanders" Smokey said calmly.

"That is true. Smokey isn't that type of guy" Luffy agreed happily as he smiled. I sighed.

"Are you sure, Luffy" I asked frowning but Luffy nodded. I decided to trust him. "We might as well work together to get you all back to your own place" I said nodding.

Smokey nodded. "That sounds like a plan" he said calmly.

"Smoker...helping us... Wow it's the end of the world!" Usopp yelled as he paled.

Smokey as I guess now is Smoker glared in annoyance. "How do you handle these people without getting annoyed" he asked. Lucy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Erza paled.

"Very hard like" they answered with a sigh.

Then they all began to make and switch info around.

"What I want to know is why am I here and where are we, Straw hat" Smokey said as he sighed, not here to fight but to find his crew.

Luffy grinned. "Wellllllllll I don't know but it seems we are teleported to another world" Luffy said happily as he smiled bright.

Smoker rolled his eyes.

"It seems that the two worlds are somwhow combining into one world. Someone must be causing this" Robin said as she crossed her arms. Sanji cheered at Robin's idea saying it was brilliant.

"Tsk, shut up you lousy cook" Zoro grumbled lazily.

"OI! What was that you moss head" Sanji asked back loudly.

The two got into another fight while the others were figuring out what is happening with Smoker in on it as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>_

Four people walked into the room. "Did the plan succeed" one asked as he yawned.

"No, sorry but it failed. Seems that Straw Hat is great at making people trust him" another replied in disgust.

"He does always pass in amusing me" one purred with a chuckle.

"Curses. With this, we need to frame each of them to split them up. Then let's see if they can figure this out" the last said with a laugh.

"Lets begin OPERATION D".

* * *

><p><strong>Well sorry it took so long for me to update. Remember I will update every one or two weeks on Wednesday! Sorry it was short and sucky today :(<strong>

**And I may put this on hold since I am now writing a One Piece mafia type of story... but I will try to keep it updated! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My first crossover, hope ya like it!**

**PLOT: One day, in the Grandline, a very famous crew called the Strawhats were swept away by a whirlpool. When Monkey D Luffy woke up in a new world, he will have to find his crew and try to get back home while also helping his new nakamas fight the new enemies ahead. When a powerful crew guild join together, will Fairy tail and the Straw Hats beat them or will they die in sorrow?**

**What will happen when the Straw hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team join together?!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**This began a few weeks after the time skip in Fairy Tail and right after the Straw Hats met up again after the timeskip as well. **

**Nor do I own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"But how do we get out of this place" Smoker asked as he huffed out a breath of smoke.

The group were back at the guild while they sat at a big round table. "Shishishi all we have to do is find out who did this and ask them to, right?" Luffy asked grinning wide.

"Idiot! What happens if they don't let us then?" Nami asked rolling her eyes.

"That's easy" Natsu said as he leaned onto the table. His eyes fiery and angry at the guy who did hurt his nakamas.

"We kick their ass!" Luffy and Natsu said together at the same time. They then stared at each other as they grinned wide.

"Idiots" Nami and Lucy groaned as they facepalmed. Then Nami's face turned red. "Gahhh!" Nami said. Standing behind was Gray naked like always.

"Oi! Don't dirty Nami-swannnn mind! You fucking stripper!" Sanji shouted as he was ready to kick Gray.

"Gah! Not again!" Gray groaned as he ran off to find his clothes.

Natsu laughed. "That's Gray for you! He has a stripping habit" he explained with a grin. Nami groaned as she turned away.

"Alright now, what if we all split up to cover more ground?" Robin asked smiling as she stared at everyone.

"That sounds like a superrrrr plan, Robin-sis!" Franky said loudly as Natsu watched in awe.

"Okay well one thing we know, we can't let those two monsters be together" Lucy said pointing to Luffy and Natsu who were dancing because they could finally go fight someone soon. Nami nodded in agreement.

"Okay well we should all at least have one person that goes here as on our team so we won't get lost" Erza said calmly as she ate strawberry cake. Then Luffy and Natsu accidentally bumped into her as her fork fell to the ground. She stood up slowly.

"S-sorry Erza!" Natsu said quickly but she grabbed him and threw him across the hall into a wall.

"S-scary!" Usopp and Chopper yelled, paling.

"Okay then. Team one will be Brook, Sanji, Chopper, and Gray" Robin decided as she smiled.

"NOoooooo! A team with only men... My luck is terrible" Sanji yelled as he began to sulk in a corner.

"Team two should be Zoro, Natsu, Smoker, and Happy" Erza said as she thought about it.

"Team three will be Franky, me, Erza, and Usopp" Robin said as she stood up slowly.

"Super!" Franky roared as he grinned.

"Team four will be Luffy, Lucy, and Nami" Erza said calmly with a nod.

"Luffy you lucky bastard!" Sanji growled as he balled his fists and was going to strangle him.

Luffy grinned wide and grabbed his team before running off quick.

"AHhhhhh!" Lucy yelled in surprise as Nami groaned.

"Well then, shall we go" Robin asked her team as they nodded and got up and walked away.

Happy grabbed the unconsious Natsu. "Let's go!" Happy said happily as Zoro blinked and sighed.

"Come on, you assholes. Let's hurry up so i can go see Robin-chan, Nami-swan, Erza-san, and Lucy-san soon" Sanji grumbled as Gray walked back over, fully clothed again.

And so now, all the teams have split up to go find more infomation. But what they don't get is that splitting up is the worst thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am so sorry for not updating that often for this story or SWITCH. I have been busy on my two new stories which you guys should totally check it out! Sorry for how short this chapter is. I have been quite busy lately.<strong>

**But anyways, I am thinking about putting this story on hold for awhile, should I?**


End file.
